Load force sensors which use bulk sized load cells or sensitive films do not permit force measurement over very small areas, for example, on the order of a square centimeter, or enable a microscale array implementation which permits measurement of the force distribution over larger areas. Current micromechanical contact force sensors are suitable only for low load bearing applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,838 to Wise et al. discloses a micromechanical tactile imaging array comprising a bridge structure having a sensor plate which is 12.5 microns thick supported by thin flexible beams which are only 2.5 microns thick and deflect under a load on the sensor plate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,959 to Stearns discloses a capacitive tactile sensor array having a structure suitable for withstanding lower loads, on the order of 10.sup.5 N/m.sup.2.